Bellum
by TypicalTMNTfangirl101
Summary: Bella Jefferson is suddenly caught up in an alien mess. They conduct horrible experiments on her after she was accidentally injected with a strange serum that lets her see the future. She is saved by four mutant turtles and kept in their home, which is in New York's sewers. What will happen in her already decided future? There is an OC and some language. Please review!
1. Crazy Night

**Hi. I am going to have trouble updating stuff because I have school every day of the week. I am not kidding, it's on the weekdays and the weekends. I get a lot of homework too. I also need to practice piano and guitar so my teachers think I understand what they are talking about. I am also kind of random, so just bear with me if I put something that you don't like in it. Please review. I am begging you to talk to me and help me through this new thing. ****I** **am new at this. This is my first one. You can criticize me or whatever. Please give me helpful feedback or tips or anything that can make me** **a** **better writer.** **I am really scared about this. It's fine if you tell me that I stink, as long as you can help me get better**. **I am** **sorry if I sound desperate, but I** **kind of am. Oh, yeah. Just to be clear, this is right after the episode "Vengeance Is Mine" from the 2012 series. I have my OC, Bella, in this. I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. If anyone is willing to lend me enough money to buy it, that's fine by me. Ah! I am sorry that I have a lot of words. Here it goes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : A Crazy Night<strong>

I walk up the fire escape on the side of my apartment. The metal is cold and wet from the recent rain. I scramble onto the roof and walk to the edge. I hear angry shouting and car horns honking. This is my home. This is the music I go to bed to and wake up to. This is New York. A loud clap of thunder reminds me to get back inside. I pull my hood on my head and zip my jacket up. I open my window and start to enter my living room when I hear a scream.

"Please, go away. Don't hurt me!" I look down into the alley below. Three men with more ink than skin push a teenage girl into a wall. One holds a knife to her throat.

"Just give us the password to get in and we won't kill you." He snarls. I run down the stairs and tackle him. His friend pulls me off of him and makes me kneel before them. My hood is wrenched off of my head.

"Who are you?" I ask. They all laugh.

"Purple Dragons. Go bust in and get the package." One grins. The third kicks the door to the building next door open and marches inside. Minutes later, he comes out with a big metal box.

"Let me go!" I yell. I bite the man holding me in the arm and jump up. I spit out his blood. He stares daggers at me, but I don't care. The girl looks at me and bolts. I turn around and start to leave too, but I get snatched back by my hair.

"Ah!" I cry. I wrench the box out of his hands and open it. There is one needle inside. I pull it out and stab at one of them. He grabs my arm, twists it around, and impales my leg with it. I instantly feel dizzy. The syringe falls out and cracks on the ground. Greenish blue liquid spills out and everything gets fuzzy.

"Ha! We finished her." Someone chuckles. I hear a smack. Someone else says something about losing the syringe. I pass out and collapse I onto the pavement.

* * *

><p>I pull my sai out of a Kraang droid's head. Blue and pink sparks give the dark night a little light. The only other light is a sliver of moon. I throw a shuriken at the last droid. The little brain pops out and scurries away. I guess it didn't want to see the full blown wrath of Raphael.<p>

"Hey. I thought you might need help, but I see you came, you saw, you conquered." My brother Leonardo says. I roll my eyes.

"Like you could help." I retort. He shrugs. Okay, maybe I went to far. I get that he is upset that Karai ran/slithered away. We are all upset. But does he really have to mope around all the time?

"Look, bro'. I am sorry. I just - "

"It's fine. I will try harder. Let's just go home." He turns around and takes off across the roof. I shake my head and follow him.

"Whatever." I whisper to myself. I am getting a little tired of the cold shoulder thing. I mean, get over her already! He wasn't even going to have a chance with her.

"Come on." He breakes me out of my thoughts. I resume running and mentally kick myself for thinking those things. Halfway there, we are stopped by an ear splitting scream. We both run towards the noise to see a teenager fall to the ground. Three Purple Dragons stand over her. That is it. Those punks are going down. I jump off the roof and kick one in the chest. He hits a wall and goes out cold. Leonardo punches the next time in the jaw. The loud crack makes the girl move a little bit. We turn to the last one

"Good bye, freaks!" He shouts. He throws something that looks remarkably like a bomb at us. Leonardo and I barely dive out of the way before the world explodes around us.


	2. A New Face

**Okay. I hope you liked the first part or whatever it is called. This might have some errors in it because I am doing this on my phone. I check it though, so it might be fine. Once again, please review this stinking story! I am desperate for any help that I can get. Thank you for reviewing this, bradleyg0303. I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, even though it would be awesome. Enough with my blabbering. Now let's get this thing started!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **2 : A New Face****  
><strong>

I wake up and think two things. The first is that the room I am in has really strange lights. They are either blinding white or pink. The next thing is that I am aching all over. I feel like I was hit by a bus and thrown off of a ten story building. That could have happened because I don't remember what happened last night. I try to lift my legs, but they are chained to the ground.

"Damn it." I mutter. I start coughing. It hurts to talk. I can move my arms a little, but they too are chained. My left arm is covered with a bandage so I can't see my hand. Everything comes back like a crashing wave. I got impaled with a syringe filled with weird stuff while trying to help some girl. What the heck was in that stuff? It made me pass out.

"The one known as the subject is that which is called awake." Someone comments. Someone, or should I say something, steps out of the shadows and into the light. A tall robot stands before me. There is a pink alien brain thing with tentacles where the stomach or chest would be. I never really got into anatomy so I wouldn't know. The robot is covered in a transparent blue material. Weird.

"W - who are you and where am I?" I ask. My voice sounds weak and quiet. The robot glares at me.

"I am that which I wish you to call the Kraang. You are in what is known as a laboratory to be tested on by Kraang." It explains in a creepy way. I shudder. Testing? That does not sound good.

"Uh...why is Kraang going to test me?" I wonder. The robot considers me for a moment, then walks over to one wall. It presses a button and the room gets dark. An image slowly appears in front of me. It shows me getting stabbed with the syringe. Right after I fall, two giant green things jump down and attack the Purple Lizards or whatever they said they were. They kind of look like...turtles. The turtles beat up two or the guys, but the third throws something at them that explodes. Holy crap! They had a bomb! The picture fades away and the lights come back on.

"You blew us up!" I gasp, "Who were those turtle things?"

"The ones that we are told to call the turtles interfere with the plans of Kraang. Two have been captured by Kraang. They will be that which is known as tortured and executed. You will be executed with the turtles if what we are wished to call the tests have a planned result." It replies calmly. I am going to die. Those turtles were helping me and they will die too. I can't think of anything to say that will sound cool.

"Fuck you." I growl. The Kraang robot jabs me with a white pole that has a glowing pink tip. It presses a button as pink bolts of electricity shoot up my body. I scream out in pain.

"The statement you have said is that which is known as rude and will not be said again by you. Kraang will not be what you have called fucked at anytime." Kraang says.

"I'll say whatever I want to say, idiot, you can't tell me what to do." I retort angrily. Another jab. More searing pain and more screaming. Tears slip down my cheeks and onto the floor. I swear, even if it kills me, I am going to destroy these Kraang.

"The subject is that which is ready." The robot observes. I hear loud banging and a scream. A door opens on one side of the room. Ten robots armed with guns lead one of the turtles that tried to help me into the room. It's face is covered with blood on one side. It is wearing a blue mask and has dark blue eyes. It shakes like crazy as the robots chain it to a wall.

"Do you know the what we are told to call terrapin creature?" Kraang interrogates. I shake my head. Once again, it hits me with the electric stick.

"Do you know what is known as this humanoid?" The turtle doesn't do anything. The robot swings the pole at it's jaw. Crack! A new mark on his already bloodied face. The red liquid cascades down the front of his body to the floor.

"Ow!" It shouts. It sounds like a boy.

"Do the answering of what is known as the question!" Kraang orders. He turns away, ignoring it. Crack! His head drops down to his chest and he slumps over to the side.

"Did you just kill him?" I cry. I'm sorry if this is lame, but I cannot, repeat cannot stand dead things. I have my parents to thank for that. The Kraang turns to me. It lifts the stick up, preparing to hit me as well.

"Get away from her!" I look up to see another turtle run over to us. It grabs the robot and smashes it into a wall. This one has green eyes and a red mask. Blood is caked on his body as well.

"Who are you?" I ask. He turns to me.

"Raphael. That is my brother Leonardo over there." He replies, nodding to the unconscious turtle.

"I'm Bella Jefferson." I say quietly. I am also really shy, so I want this to stop right now. Raphael pulls a knife out of his belt and sticks it in the lock. With a pop, he breaks it and helps me stand up.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Whatever." Someone's rude. He breaks the locks on Leonardo and lifts him up with ease. Damn he's strong. _Raphael grabs my arm and pulls me along with him._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Atlantis."_

_"Really?"_

_"No. You are really gullible." A Kraang droid steps in front of the door. It levels its gun at my face. Raphael moves in front of me, trying to shield me with his body. Another robot grabs my hair and yanks me back._

"So much for that." I grumble.

"So much for what?" Raphael asks.

"We tried to escape, but the Kraang got us."

"Uh...no they didn't. I just got here and then you sort of stared off into space for a few seconds. Your eyes were glowing white and it was kind of scary."

"But I just saw them. I - what? Never mind." This is too weird to handle right now. He shrugs his shoulders and glances around the room.

"Okay...I think we can get out fairly easily." He says as he starts to leave.

"Wait!" I cry, "I don't think we should go that way. When I sort of...zoned out, I thought I saw us getting caught again by the Kraang. This might sound weird, but it kind of seemed like it might be the future." He looks at me like I just told him that I am a magical unicorn that fell off of a rainbow.

"Uh...I highly doubt that was the future. Also, this is the only way we can leave this place. Let's go." I reluctantly follow him through the maze of hallways and strange rooms.

"Do you even know where you are going, Raphael?" I ask after much searching.

"Yeah...no. Let's just say I am going to Atlantis." Raphael grumbles. That sounds a lot like my "vision" thing.

"I think a Kraang droid is going to find us and another will come up behind us." I blurt out.

"What?" He wonders. A Kraang droid appears out of nowhere and points a blaster at me. Raphael steps in front of me. He moves Leonardo onto his shoulder and starts to walk backwards. A cold metal hand goes over my mouth and I am dragged back through the hallways. Raphael sprints after me. He is pretty fast considering he is holding his unconscious brother. I am shoved into a small room with nothing in it. The door closes and I hear a lock click. Another door closes right next to mine.

"Raphael?" I yell.

"I'm in the room next to you." He sighs.

"I am not trying to be rude, but I told you so."

* * *

><p>That girl has some nerve sassing me off. I hit my head against the wall a few times and take a deep breath. I count to ten and sigh. At least I got my anger under control.<p>

"So...you can see the future. Can you see if we are going to get out?" I say quickly.

"I think I can. It might have to do with the liquid I was injected with. I am not sure if I can choose when it happens. It just sort of...happened when. I was standing there." She replies.

"Okay. That's pretty cool that you did see the future, though." A droid walks past my door and I growl in frustration.

"The human known as Bella must come with me." It says in the robotic voice I hate. I see it taking her into another room. I hate those aliens.

"Ahhhhh! Raphael! Help!" Bella screams. What the shell are those brainy blobs doing to her? It's not like I can just walk out whenever I want to. I punch the wall. Why did this have to happen? I meet this girl who can see the future and get captured by the Kraang. She just might be my key out of here. I need to find where they took Leonardo too.

"The one known as the terrapin creature, Raphael, must come with Kraang." I jump when I hear it's voice. It comes toward me, but I jump over the droid's head and run. More robots come and grab me.

"Put the liquid known as the sedative in the one called Raphael." A droid commands. I feel a pinch in my arm. A needle falls to the floor and everything gets fuzzy.

"Oh, crap." I groan. I collapse onto the floor and pass out.


	3. Truths Or Lies

**I'm back with another chapter, humanoids! I am very sorry if this is bad because I am inexperienced at just about everything. Please review! I seriously need all the help I can get. Thanks, ****Cutesykitty653 for reviewing this thing. If you think this sucks, tell me so I will know. If you think I should stop wasting my time, tell me. I will keep doing it, but I want to know what you people want. I saw that about 135 people looked at this. I don't know if they did it on purpose or by accident, but I think some people would have something to say. This is the problem with kids these days. They are too busy with Face chat and all that other crap to COMMUNICATE. ****Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Truths Or Lies<strong>

"Donnie, where are Leo and Raph?" I wonder. They have been gone all night. Patrol never lasts that long. They always promise to call if they need help or if they are going to stay out longer.

"I don't know, Mikey. I tried calling them, but they aren't picking up. I can't locate them either. Do you think we should tell Master Splinter?" Donatello says sadly. I shake my head and sit down at the kitchen table.

"Tell me what?" Master Splinter inquires.

"Nothing. We were just talking about...your...Christmas present. We weren't sure if we should ask you about it, but we decided we didn''t want to ruin the surprise." I reply.

"Hmm...now I wonder if this is a truth or a lie." He says as he strokes his beard.

"It is a total truth, Sensei." I smile. He looks at me then at Donatello.

"And where are your brothers?" He asks.

"Not here at this moment." I try.

"They went up early because there was something on the news that got their attention." Donnie added.

"Why didn't you go to aid them, Donatello?"

"They said they had it covered."

"Interesting." He turns around and leaves. We both let out sighs of relief.

"Nice call on the Christmas present thing." Donatello grins.

"Hey I have a notebook filled with excuse lines." I chuckle. He gives me a weird look.

"And how many have you used on me?" He asks.

"472." I say without skipping a beat, "Uh...I mean none. I don't use them on my bro's, Donnie. You should no that." His T - phone rings, thank goodness.

"Hello. Who is this? What the shell? What? You are going to...oh, I see. What is wrong with you? Shut up!" He cries. He hangs up and starts rubbing his eyes.

"Well?"

"The Kraang have Leonardo and Raphael. There is some girl named Bella too. They want us to come at midnight or else they will kill them." He groans. I freeze. The Kraang captured my brothers and some random girl. I can't live without all of my brothers. I need them. My knees give out and I crumple to the floor.

"Mikey!"

"What are we supposed to do? We don't have a plan. We need Leo and Raph do defeat the Kraang. I don'don't know what they want us to do? Donnie?" I explode. He bites his lip, making his thinking face.

"Okay...I think I have an idea. If we turn the lights off again, we could probably sneak in. We would need some smoke bombs and you could distract them while I found them."

"Yeah. Let's do that."

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry that this was short. I had to rewrite this a lot. I had a brain cramp and couldn't think of what to do. I just decided to let you guys know how Mikey and Donnie were taking this. The next chapter will be better...I hope. Well, later.<strong>


	4. Heroes in a Half Shell

**Hey, fellow things. I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I had homework, piano, dogs, flying cows(I'm kidding about that part), and a statue of Santa scaring the crap out of me, but I did end up writing this. Yay! I was also hoping that you guys could oh, I don't know, review or something like that. It's not like 5 out of 287 people reviewed or anything. (Oh, wait. 5 out of 287 people did review.) Thank you those who did review. Thank you for your support, ****Cutesykitty653, sophia lollipop, Guest, JewelofthePhoenix, and Quaser. You are all great humanoids...or alianoid princesses. You know who you are.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Heroes In A Half Shell<strong>

I punch the wall again. I know that Raphael usually does that, but I don't know where he is. I glance at my bloody fist. That was probably not the smartest idea. i kick the door. What's going on? Are my brothers okay? Who was that girl I saw eariler? Where am I? How long have I been here? I woke up what feels like days ago and no one has done anything to me. A door opens and I hear a thud follwed by a groan.

"Raph?" I say loudly.

"Leo! You're awake!" He exclaims. Thank goodness.

"What happened to you?" I ask. He pauses.

"They put me in a room filled with spikes so that if I moved, I would hurt myself. They kept me in there for probably three hours. I kept falling asleep and impaling my arms! Then they asked me why we were with that girl. When I didn't answer any of their questions, they let me go." He explains.

"Those little - !"

"Yup. That sums it up pretty well. I just don't get why the Kraang were cooperating with the Purple Dragons. I mean, how did the Kraang get us?"

"Hm...maybe Shredder has something to do with this."

"Mikey!" I hear Donatello yell. What the hell is going on? A few crashes and laser blasts later, an alarm goes off. They'd better know what they are doing.

"Leo? Raph, where are you?" Michelangelo cries as he pounds on random doors. I wish I could see what's going on. An explosion shakes the ground.

"Ah! They have grenades!" Donatello screams. I guess n blew Raphael's door up because I heard him yelling

"I'm over here!" I shout. A loud buzz drowns out all of the other noise, and the door opens. My little brother hugs me quickly and pulls me out into the hallway. The alarm is still going off, and it's as annoying as Mikey eating pizza. I see my brothers standing there. They are all pretty beaten up. Burn marks and deep cuts cover their skin.

"Let's bail!" Donatello says urgently. Raphael whips his head around.

"No way! Bella is still stuck with these alien blobs. There is no way in hell I am going to leave her here. Especially after I heard her screaming her head off when they took her." He replies stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine. We will get the girl." I sigh. Raphael takes off down the hall and quickly comes back carrying a broken droid. He pulls out a knife and points it at the alien's eye.

"Where is Bella?" He questions while moving the knife slowly forward.

"The one known as Bella is that which is known as located in the place called here. She is in the room which is three doors to your left being tested. She will be what is known as executed soon." It replies. A look I can only describe as scary goes over Raphael ' s face. He plunges the knife deep into the little brainy blob's face and drops the droid onto the ground.

"You heard the brain, let's go!" Michelangelo grins. Raphael smacks him in the back of the head and goes to the door. As if on cue, the door opens, revealing a lot of Kraang droids ready to destroy us.

"Oh, shit." I mutter as laser blasts come at us. We hide behind a wall while they continue shooting. Why can't their guns blow up or something? Suddenly, there is a bright flash of light and the girl I saw in the alley appears on the ground. Blood drips out of her mouth and there are hundreds of puncture marks on her skin.

"I call dibs." Michelangelo says instantly. Raphael smacks him in the head again. Donatello carefully picks her up.

"Okay. _Now_ let's bail." He whines. I nod and Michelangelo throws a smoke bomb at the Kraang. Raphael grabs a gun from one droid and blasts an exit for us. We use grappling hooks to escape.

"That was close." I mumble. A police siren blares as a few cars race towards the source of the noise we just created.

"Well, we need to get back home before Master Splinter realizes that we are gone." Michelangelo comments. Raphael lifts a manhole cover, and we climb into the sewer. Home turf at last.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mikey. You might want to go for this." Donatello points out.<p>

"Why?" I wonder. Does Donatello want me gone?"

"It's just, um, that you've always said that I should tell you if I had to do stitches and stuff." He sighs. Oh, that. My brothers know that I am squemish. I walk out of his lab.

"Over here, bro'." Raphael calls me over. Leonardo's bandaging him up. He then turns to me and starts cleaning out my cuts.

"I'm almost done, Mikey." He says when I keep moving. I'm sorry, I just can't sit still very long. As soon as he finishes, I jump up and get the shell out of there. I run into my room and lock the door. Free at last. I pull out a small notebook and a mechanical pencil. If Raphael knew about this, he would never let me live it down.

"Entry #592." I mumble. I have had this journal for a little over a year now. It's my only way to let out my feelings. I can't let my brothers honestly know how I feel because they wouldn't get it. In their eyes, I am a goofball that doesn't understand anything. That's fine with me. They need the comical relief I bring when it's been a bad day. They don't know that I get stressed out about stuff too. They think they know me, but they don't.

"Mikey! Where are you?" Leonardo yells.

"In the underworld. I'm in my room." I mumble.

"Okay. Okay. I was just checking." I roll my eyes. They are always checking. I think they have this belief that if they don't make sure I am okay every five minutes, I will die or something like that. I start sketching random stuff that pops into my mind. I look at my clock.

"Oh, my gosh! I...wait...why was I upset?" I say to myself. I shrug my shoulders and open my door. Leonardo and Raphael are asleep on the ground. _Space Heroes _is still on. I walk quietly around them and check on Donatello. He's sleeping with his head on the table. A few feet away from him is the girl that we saved. She's out cold on a bed. I start to turn around to leave. Suddenly, she sits upright and collapses, falling off of the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay..so that probably wasn't worth the wait, but there you go. I need to manage my time better...or just get a time turner.<strong>


	5. Welcome to Your New Life

**Chapter 5: Welcome to Your New Life**

"Donnie!" I shout. He jumps up and whips around to face me.

"What?" He asks. I point to Bella, who just started writhing on the floor. Donatello rushes to her side.

"This is not good." Donatello mutters. He turns to me.

"On it." I say. I run out of his lab and into the Turtle Cave. I shake Raphael's shoulder.

"Wake up, Raph." I whine. His eyes snap open.

"What, Mikey?" He yawns.

"I don't know." I reply, repeating the process with Leonardo. Crash! We sprint to the noise. Donatello's staring at Bella. Her eyes are glowing white and she is staring at the wall, not moving.

"Donnie?" Leonardo ways worriedly.

"I have absolutely no clue what to do. I think the Kraang might have done something to her that made her like this." He explains.

"Maybe it was the stuff in the syringe." Leonardo adds. We all look at him.

"When Raph and I saw her for the first time, there was a broken syringe on the ground." He says.

"If it was the syringe, I'm going to need to get a sample of her blood." Donatello sighs, getting some stuff from his desk. I close my eyes until I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"I'm going to need an hour to do some tests on this." He mumbles, already doing something to the blood. Bella is still staring at the wall. I waste no time getting into my favorite tunnel in the sewers. I jump onto my skateboard and do some tricks I've been meaning to practice. I can't stand watching him do stuff to blood, it just makes me feel sick. My phone beeps and I look at it. I got a text from Raphael. It says to get my ass back there.

* * *

><p>I fall foward and land on the ground. Some voice I don't recognize starts saying something, but I can't understand what. I get turned over onto my back. More bright lights. Wait, are the Kraang going to test on me? I scream.<p>

"Calm down, Bella! It's okay, I am not going to hurt you." Someone says softly. I look to my left. Another turtle is kneeline beside me. He has a purple mask, a gap in his front teeth, and red/brown eyes.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I ask, "Where am I? What did you do to me?"

"I'm Donatello, but you can call me Donnie. My brother told me your name. You are in my lab. I ran some tests on your blood." he explains. He helps me up and leads me over to a bed. I sit on the edge and watch him leave. This gives me time to think about what I just saw. I was at my apartment, and blood stains were everywhere. My sister's bedroom door was locked when I tried to open it.

"I need to go back." I decide. I get up and walk to the door. I start to open it, but somebody flings it open.

"Where do you think you are going?" Raphael wonders.

"I want to check on my sister, so back off." I reply.

"You need to stay here for now." Leonardo adds. I feel really outnumbered now, but I really don't care.

"I need to find my sister! I'm not sure if she's okay or not. Let me check on her. Please?" I plead. Somebody hugs me really tightly out of nowhere.

"Yay! You're awake!" A turtle with at orange mask, freckles, and light blue eyes exclaims, "Welcome to your new life."

"What?" I grumble. This is my new life?

"I am Michelangelo. My nickname is Mikey." he smiles. Raphael drags him off of me.

"Excuse my doofus brother over here." he mutters. Michelangelo frowns. Donatello comes back.

"What are you guys doing?" He asks.

"Bella wants to go check on her sister." Leonardo fills him in.

"I don't think that's a good idea. The Kraang are looking for you. You might get hurt up there." he says. Why is everyone here trying to shut me down?

"If the Kraang are looking for me, then my sister might be in danger!" I growl.

"Why don't we see if your sister is okay? You can stay here with Mikey." Raphael offers.

"Fine." I sigh. Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael leave. I follow Michelangelo into this large space with a television, tire swing, arcade games, and tons of trash. We sit down on the couch. Nothing happens for five minutes.

"Okay, I just want to break this awkward silence. What happened with the Kraang?" Michelangelo blurts out.

"Well, they wanted to see what the serum did to me. Apparently, it could have made me faster, stronger, or let me see the future. They tested on all three. Then they kept asking me why your brothers came and if I knew them. The Kraang would insert tiny wires into me and shock me when I didn't say anything. One started to try to rip skin off of my leg, then it all just stopped." He looks like he's going to yell.

"Why the shell did they do that?" He yells. I laugh a little. He glances over at me.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you said shell instead of hell and you're a turtle." I giggle. He smiles again.

"I don't know when we started saying that." He admits. I start to tug on my bandage

"Do you think doctor Donnie will let me take this bandage off?" I ask.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the place, Leo?" Raphael mumbles. I nod. I walk over to one side of the roof and see a big chunk missing from a building. Black marks prove that the explosion was here. We walk down the fire escape and see an open window. We silently enter and split up. I see marks on the walls and ceiling from blasters. A shuriken that the Foot use is stuck in the couch. The Kraang and Foot must have been here.<p>

"Guys, you have to see this." Donatello whispers. Raphael and I find him in a hallway. Blood is splatered on a once white rug. A trail of it leads to a bedroom. I open the door a little and gasp. A little girl is lying on the floor. A knife sticks out of her back. Her shirt is soaked with blood.

"This might be her sister." Raphael breaks the heavy silence. Donatello checks her pulse. He stands up and shakes his head.

"We'd better get back and tell her." he sighs. We run back home to tell her the bad news.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was an awful ending. I had exams to study for :( and I had to have "family time" which was not fun at all. Please review. I hope you guys liked this.<strong>


End file.
